True Love of My Immortal Soul
by Darth Vyper
Summary: AU ficlet.Bella and Edward's relationship will be tested as a strange virus affects the vampire and werewolf community.Will Bella be able to guide Edward out of the darkness and back into the light of the vampire she once knew ?
1. Prologue

_Ok , this is my first twilight fic , so please be gentle when you review ! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC._

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and boy is she lucky she owns Edward…………….**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Prologue.**

Bella's POV.

I plopped my self on the bed and cried. My cheeks were already puffy and the waterworks kept flowing. Charlie didn't know. He wasn't back at home yet from that fishing trip with Billy. I didn't know how long I cried , in fact I didn't know what time it was. Alice tried to call a few times , no doubt trying to check on me , but I kept ignoring her calls. I finally decided to go to the toilet and get cleaned up. I trundled towards the toilette and stared at the mirror. And I don't know why , I just laughed. The girl staring back at me had swollen eyes , red cheeks and a tangled mess of hair on her head.

"Isabella Swan , you are a complete wreck ……." I muttered to my reflection before laughing again.

I just stood there laughing like a maniac for God knows how long. That was until I felt a familiar flutter in my chest and before I knew it , I was sobbing again. Memory after memory slowly reeled in the back of my head like some cheap movie flick.

_Flashback………_

"_Edward , when will you change me ?" I asked , nuzzling his cheek with my nose._

"_Bella ………." He gave a sigh as he slowly brushed me off. " I told you , I am not going to allow you to go through hell just because of me."_

"_But Edward -" I protested. _

"_No buts , Bella . You're going to grow up , go to college and get married-"_

"_And what , just forget about you ?" I cut him off angrily._

"_Bella…………" he growled , his usual topaz eyes turning obsidian in a second._

_A smart girl with a whole lot of common sense would have squeaked and closed the subject when her vampire boyfriend gave her such a look , but of course I was Isabella Marie Swan , the girl who just tried to push her luck a little to far._

"_I am not going to sit here waiting for you until I'm 80 years old with fake gold teeth and a bag of urine attached to my ass Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ! I want to be a vampire so I can spend the rest of eternity with you !" I yelled at him._

_If possible , I made him more furious and my personal Greek God looked more like a Hydra at the moment. Oh boy , I was in deep shit and I knew it._

"_For the last time Bella , I am not going to change you ! I just want you to live a normal life !" he shouted back , his fists clenching and unclenching as he spoke._

"_To hell with what you want Edward ! I'm going to get someone to change me whether you like it or not !"_

_I instinctively knew I had pushed his buttons to the limit. He growled and literally pinned me to the chestnut tree we were currently arguing under. He squeezed my shoulders hard._

"_Promise me you won't ask anyone else to change you Bella ," he said softly , trying his level best to keep his anger under control._

_Note to self : Get Edward a book on anger management for Christmas._

"_Bella , promise me ," he pleaded._

_I don't know why , but my vocal chords just froze. Thinking I was still sticking to my decision , he gripped me harder._

"_Ouch ! Edward , you're hurting me !" I squirmed in his grasp._

_His loosened his hold slightly. That was definitely going to bruise in the morning._

"_Promise me ," he said again , staring into my chocolate eyes._

_I still didn't give an answer and I could see he was getting frustrated by the moment. And let me tell you something , a pissed off Edward could only led to a bloody massacre._

"_Damnnit Bella ! Why won't you answer me !" he half-yelled , causing me to cringe at his tone._

_This is Edward , I kept telling myself. He can't hurt you , well except ripping me to shreds if I got him mad ( which I already did ) and I guess I was about to go to heaven soon. I gulped and cleared my throat , preparing to answer , just as a huge gust of wind swept across the meadow. Instantly, I saw his nostrils flare as he took in my scent. Those cold black eyes were no longer filled with fury but rather bloodlust. I positively freaked._

"_Edward ?" I asked attentively , knowing fully well he was trying to shackle the monster within him. _

_I did the most stupidest thing next. A mistake which could cost me the companionship of my angel for the rest of my doleful existence. I tilted my head slightly and revealed my pale throat in hopes that he'll bite me and I'll change and we'll spend the rest of eternity together. He quickly inched closer and I felt his teeth graze the tip of my flesh before he suddenly jerked away and literally tossed me to the ground._

"_Edward , why -?" I looked up and met his hurt eyes , hurt that I would ever tempt him to bite me in the first place. _

_I instantly felt guilt churn in my bowels. I screwed up big time and I knew it was going to be hell later. And in a flash he was gone , leaving me to curl up like a little ball and release some heart-breaking sobs. I lost Edward , my Greek God , my loving boyfriend , my guardian angel._

This happened a mere 5 hours ago. Edward was gone. I was alone and I felt terrible without him hovering in my room , caressing my pale skin with his marble-cold fingers and catching me each time I fell. I threw one of Charlie's decorative vases towards the mirror as self-hatred , guilt and pain filled my insides. The mirror shattered instantly , sending shards of glass peppering the cold tiles underfoot. I picked up a particularly sharp piece of glass and raced it across my wrist. A thin slash appeared followed by a stream of blood. I smiled as I thought of Charlie , Renee , Phil , Alice , Jasper , Emmet , Esme , Carlisle , Mike , Jessica , Jacob - even Rosalie , and lastly the love of my life - Edward. I willed death to come. My angel is gone and I'll soon be as well. My vision swam. I barely heard my dad cruiser pulling into the driveway and I slowly slid to the ground , my head welling with pain as it made contact with the floor.

"Bells ?" came Charlie's voice as he came into the house.

"Bella ?"

I couldn't answer. Everything was hazy. I vaguely heard Charlie's footsteps as the wooden stairs creaked in protest.

"Isabella ?" he called again using my full name , sounding worried.

_Goodbye dad , I love you_ ………. Blackness slowly washed over me and I heard the door being forcefully open , Charlie's horrified gasp and I knew no more.

Edward's POV.

I ran out of the meadow as fast as possible using my vampire speed. I didn't want to endanger Bella anymore than I already did.

"You're an idiot Edward ," I cursed at myself as I put the key into the ignition and revved the engine.

I rode at 120 mph , trying to desperately make sense of what had just happened.

_Why couldn't she understand I was just protecting her ? Why couldn't she just accept herself as a proper human and forget about me when the time is right ?_

_**Ah……… But you don't want to forget about her……… You want her , you won't let her go and soon you'll be lusting for her sweet luscious blood ………**_

_Not you again ! Go away ! Leave me and Bella alone !_

_**No way Edward……… I'm part of you. You can't get rid of me. I am you.**_

_Shut up ! _

_**Sorry , but I'm not packing up anytime soon and leaving to Tahiti. **_

_What do you want ?_

**_For you to realise what you truly are Edward. You're a ruthless immortal vampire. You cannot love another mortal._**

_But Bella loves me !_

**_Loves you ? Did you see the terror in her eyes ? Didn't you savour it like the creature you were made to be ?_**

_Shut up ! You're lying ! _

**_Then why did you leave her ? Why didn't you taste her ? _**

_I'm not listening to you !_

**_( chuckles ) Really ? Soon you'll be craving for humans just like the meek thing you were back in 1930 …… Remember those times ? Sweet blood ? Tasty , juicy -_**

_I'm not listening -_

_**But you will soon. Plenty of humans will be tortured by you-**_

_Falalalalalalalala-_

**_( roars ) Enough ! You will kill Bella just like the monster you truly are ! You cannot hide your instinct as much as you try to deny it !_**

_I will not ! I love her ! Get out of my head !_

**_Bella is going to die , just like that the little girl you murdered last year - Ahh….. You haven't told anyone about your little secret , haven't you ?_**

"SHUT UP !" Edward roared at himself , trying to drown the taunting voice that plagued his mind.

He gripped the steering wheel harder and he heard it creak as it began to crack. Suddenly , a large grey blur darted from the nearby forest and unto the road. He slammed the breaks but the Volvo couldn't halt on time and he ended up ramming into the animal. Edward got out of his precious car to inspect the remains of the animal that raced across the road.

"That's odd ," he muttered to himself as there weren't any bodies on the asphalt.

"Thank God Bella wasn't riding home with me-" He stopped as a pang of grief hit him.

_No , I will not think of Bella. Not now._

He decided to survey the damage instead. The hood of the Volvo was crumpled and the glass was completely shattered. The car looked in pretty bad shape. Just as he was about to bend over and check the tyres , a large animal flew out of the bushes and sunk its fangs into his granite skin. He tried to swat the beast away , vaguely aware that this thing must be really strong to penetrate any part of his body. Within seconds , the huge beast retreated to the lush canopy , leaving him with a nasty gash on his right arm. He sighed , thinking he could call Carlisle or someone but then he realised he left his phone back at the house.

"This day could not get any worse ……" He mumbled , looking at the moon glowing softly above him.

Alice POV.

I had a vision of Edward and Bella quarrelling in the meadow , Edward leaving and Bella crying. I quickly tried to reach Bella's cell but she wouldn't pick up. I tried Edward's but the familiar tune of Debussy was playing in the background and I knew he forgot his only means of communications to the real world. I swore just as Jasper came in and hugged me passionately , planting soft butterfly kisses along my neck.

"Not now Jasper !" I yelled a bit to loudly , frustration seeping in my veins.

Jasper looked hurt as he drew back but I shot a quick apologetic glance and he understood immediately. Then another premonition hit me full force and my body began to shake as the vision flooded my brain. I distinctively felt Jasper send a wave of calmness to soothe me.

_Bella was laughing like a maniac before breaking into heartfelt sobs. She then seized a nearby vase and smashed the mirror into pieces before picking up a piece of glass and slashing her wrist. She then crumpled to the floor , a pool of blood slowly surrounding her seemingly lifeless body as Charlie came through the door. _

I gasped as the vision ended.

"Alice , what is it ?" asked Jasper , probably feeling my mounting anxiety.

"Bella…….." I trailed off , feeling as if I had the wind knocked out of me.

Realisation slowly hit like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God ! Bella !" I jumped and raced down the stairs at vampire speed , hollering at Carlisle and Esme who were both in the study.

After giving a low down on what was happening , all six of us raced towards Rosalie's convertible and Carlisle's Mercedes ( not all of us could cram into Rosalie's car ) to head to the Swan's. I suggested we get Edward later and no one argued. Just as I was about to enter the car , another vision took me off guard and everyone came to a standstill.

_Edward was driving at top speed , racing past thick , dense forests. Then , a grey blur darted across the road and Edward slammed the breaks but it was too late. There was a loud crunch of metal as the Volvo hit the animal and Edward quickly emerged out from the wreck , unscathed. He checked the road to find out what he hit but he found nothing. As he turned back to survey the Volvo , something leapt out of the forest and sunk its teeth into Edward's right arm. _

The vision ended abruptly.

"Edward is in trouble ."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Please review and tell me what you think. Bear in mind , this is just the beginning , so a lot more explanations will come in the next chapter. If you think it's bad , tell me and I'll delete it._


	2. Screwed Up Tragedies

_Wow , 6 reviews for the first chapter ! I'm ecstatic ! Hopefully this one is just as good as the last………You'll have to read to find out anyway………_

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight ! Stephanie Meyer does !**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1 : Screwed Up Tragedies.**

Alice's POV.

Everyone just stared blankly at me.

"What do you mean he is in trouble ?" Rosalie demanded , sounding annoyed for some particular reason. "Did he crash his car or something ? Because I swear to God , I'm not going to fix it again-"

"Rose……." Esme warned before looking at me and asking gently , " What's wrong Alice ? He's not heading off to Alaska or something , is he ?"

_They don't get it_……. I realised hopelessly as I shot a pleading look towards all of them.

I understood why they were not really bothered - given the fact that we are immortal and nothing could kill us ( save the occasional vampire or fire ) but what I could not comprehend was the fact that they all looked at me like I was crying , "Wolf ! Wolf !" and running stark naked in circles.

"Alice……" began Carlisle tiredly , " You know this is not the right time to joke - I mean I am aware it is the first of April -"

All of them nodded in agreement ( including Jasper , who muttered and turned away when I stared in his direction ) and needless to say , my whole jaw dropped.

_He thought this was a joke ? _

I definitely did not _**see** _ that one coming. Least of all from Carlisle.

"Carlisle!Edwardisintrouble!Isawhimknockintosomethingandahugegraythingshotoutofthebushesandsunkit'steethintohisarm!" I speed- talked , my tone getting frantic.

I suddenly felt calm and I glared murderously at Jasper , who took a hesitant step back and stepped on Emmett's foot.

"Ouch ! Jasper !"

"Sorry !"

Something in my eyes must have swayed Carlisle's pendulum because his composed features contorted into worry within a millisecond. Just as I predicted , he quickly assessed the situation like the doting father he always was and took charge.

"Esme , Rosalie and I will go and see to Bella. Alice , Jasper and Emmett will go and fetch Edward -" he began to order.

"Why do I get to look after the whiny human ?" Rosalie protested. "And why can't I stay with Emmett ?"

A killer look from Esme shut her up. If there was one thing I knew about Esme , it was that she was not a person to cross when she gets annoyed or infuriated. Rosalie stomped away and quickly gunned the engine of her convertible. Carlisle and Esme scooted into the back and they were off.

I hopped into the Mercedes and Jasper sidled next to me , trying desperately to keep me calm without using his powers. Emmett revved the engine and we were flying down the frosty streets in seconds. I only hoped it was not to late to save them both. I could not bear the thought of losing my best friend and my brother on the same day.

Edward's POV.

I grabbed my sore arm and examined the hideous gash that ran down all the way from my bicep to my elbow. I was dazed and stupefied.

_What the hell was that ?_

I looked around for the creature but all I saw was midnight black tree trunks and thick bushes staring back at me. There were not any peculiar sounds save the hooting of a nearby owl and a whole choir of cicadas concealed among the grass.

_Something unnaturally powerful_ ………. I concluded silently.

Precious blood was gushing out of the open wound , soaking my navy blue shirt. ( I shuddered as I thought of what Alice might do to me to get me some new clothes and for once I knew how Bella actually felt. ) At the moment , I felt peachy. Vampires were not supposed to feel weak , unless they did not feed for a long time or somehow survived a burning. However , judging by my current state of blood loss , I was probably going to end up immobile soon. I ripped off the right sleeve of my shirt and wrapped it around my wound.

"Argh !" I gave a slight scream as it stung like hell.

I have not felt pain in a long time , and now was definitely not a good time to have a nostalgia attack.

I sunk next to the thrashed remains of my Baby , shutting my eyes as I tried my level best to remember all the good times I had with Bella in effort to stem the pain. As I let memory after memory wash over me , the breeze around me picked up and the scent of strawberry shampoo , freesias and a tint of peppermint filled my nostrils. My eyes snapped open as I recognised that sweet , luscious scent.

"Bella ?" I called out into the darkness.

"Edward…………….." I heard the softest murmur of my angel carried by the wind.

"Bella ?" I quickly stood up and banged my head on the rear view mirror , which just shattered as it made contact with my skull. "Bella , where are you ?"

"Edward …………………."

Okay , I admit this was getting a wee bit too creepy for my liking but I was positive it was Bella.

"Bella ? Bella !" I called out frantically. "Bella , where are you ?"

"Edward …………………..save me …………….."

"Bella ? Bella ? Bella ! BELLA !" I screamed as I ran towards what I assumed to be her voice.

"Save me…………………."

I instantly felt panic flood my insides like ice.

"BELLA , WHERE ARE YOU ?" I yelled as the wind blew across my face.

Her scent began to fade.

"NO !" I screeched as I looked around helplessly for my Bella.

"I love you………………………"

"Bella , I'm sorry ! I'm sorry I abandoned you ! Bella , please -" I crumpled to the ground , all traces of pain forgotten , worry and sorrow clinging on to my lifeless heart.

"I love you Edward……………….. I always will………………"

Her voice faded and her sultry scent vanished , swallowed by the darkness that engulfed me. A series of violent sobs raked my cold body. I saw a distinct flash of headlights in the distance but I could not care less. A crimson haze began to obscure my vision. I could vaguely make out the screech of rubber tires as a car came to a searing halt a few metres in front of my pathetic form and three fleshy blobs raced out of the vehicle towards me.

"Oh my God ! Edward !" screeched the smallest of the lot , hugging me tightly.

My vision swam.

"Edward ? Edward ! EDWARD !" A few stricken voices rang in unison.

Everything began to get dimmer. I could hear nothing except my own thoughts.

_Bella , please forgive me………I love you………_

I finally passed out.

Alice POV.

After speeding down the highway like some mad people high on liquor , we finally reached Goat Rocks - a place I was most certain Edward will be.

"I am sorry about trying to calm you down just now , Alice ," Jasper suddenly blurted.

I heard Emmett snort but he shut up and put up his hands up as if in mock surrender as he caught the expression I was giving him through the rear view mirror. The Mercedes careened slightly to the left.

"Emmett ! Watch the road !" I yelled , thinking of what Carlisle might do if his car was sent to a scrap metal yard.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Relax Alice , it's not like we're going to crash ………. Are we ?" He quickly became worried.

I snorted.

"Alice………….." Emmett began , his features masked by fear.

_Pfft……… Emmett scared , that's not something you see everyday………_

"Keep your panic under control Emmett ! I'll pee in my pants if you don't stop !" Jasper scolded , shaking slightly.

Obviously Emmett was having a panic attack and Jasper had to bear the full brunt of his emotions.

_Thank God I wasn't an empathic…………_

I smirked. "Don't fret young lads , I didn't see us dying anytime soon."

At this point , Emmett relaxed and Jasper looked thoroughly relieved. Then , he turned his focus towards me.

_Uh oh……… Not that apology again…………_

I sighed just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Alice , I'm so sorry-"

"I forgive you Jasper ," I cut him off.

He smiled happily like a toddler getting a free lollipop and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey , do you guys smell that ?" asked Emmett suddenly.

Both of us looked up and sniffed the air. A familiar salty scent invaded my sinuses.

_Strange……… This isn't human or animal blood………… It must be - OH MY GOD !_

"Edward !" I yelled and apparently the same thought struck Emmett and Jasper.

Within seconds , we slowed down as the familiar glint of a silver Volvo stood out in the darkness. I saw a figure stumble around , clutching his arm and calling out to Bella. Emmett stopped the car and all three of us jumped out and made a mad dash towards Edward.

"Oh my God ! Edward !" I yelled as I hugged him tightly across the midsection.

He staggered against my body.

"Edward ?" Emmett called , rushing over to my side.

"Edward !" Jasper exclaimed , his face torn between happiness and worry.

That was when I noted the wound on his arm.

"EDWARD !" I screeched as he toppled over and fainted , nearly squashing me in the process.

Carlisle's POV.

We were very tense , even Rosalie ; who was speeding as if Bigfoot decided to have us for supper or something. I felt Esme grab my hand , trying her level best to soothe me. I shot her a grateful smile in return.

"She is going to be fine Carlisle ," she said quietly.

"I hope so Esme , Bella is like a daughter to me ," I replied sadly , contemplating the after effects our family might have to endure if Bella was no longer with us.

She was a source of joy to all of us , including Edward - whom I rarely see happy when Bella's not around. I rather not think about what might happen to him if Bella was dead. Suddenly , the car jerked to a stop and the both of us went flying forwards. ( figuratively speaking of course )

"ROSALIE !" both of us exclaimed as we filed out of the car.

"What ? You're the ones that wanted to play rescue the human ," she snapped.

"Rosalie -" began Esme , in the process of starting a long lecture because of her rudeness.

"Later Esme , we have to save Bella first ," I said and all three of us raced into the bathroom. ( We figured that was where Bella was because we could hear Chief Swan's mournful sobs issuing from somewhere inside )

I barged into the room , only to be met by a heartbroken father cradling his daughter's limp form.

"How did you- " he began , staring at us incredulously through grief stricken eyes.

"Let me check her ," I said.

He shuffled backwards and stood in the corner. I quickly checked Bella's pulse , which was rapidly slowing down by the second before it came to a stop.

"No !" I exclaimed loudly as Chief Swan began to cry even more.

I heard Esme trying to calm him down with positive assurances that Bella will pull through. I decided to administer CPR. I kept pumping her chest , blowing oxygen into her non responsive lungs.

_Come on Bella. You're a tough one. You'll pull through. You always do._

I kept at it for the next few minutes. Still no response.

_Damnit Bella ! Don't do this ! We can't lose you !_

I finally gave up after another try. Just as I was about to turn around and tell Charlie his daughter is dead , I heard a tiny splutter and a gasp.

"Bella ?" I asked , looking at her radiant face.

Her eyelids flickered and she finally opened her eyes. I saw her gaze at everyone in the room and I gave a small smile.

"Welcome back Bella."

Bella's POV.

I was propelling aimlessly in a pool of darkness. I looked around and I saw the same black stretches that ceased to end , taunting me and daring me to escape their firm hold on me. As much as I tried , I could not break free from the surface on my own. I knew I could only accomplish freedom with my angel by my side.

"Edward ?" I cried out mournfully , looking for any trace of my personal Greek God.

"Edward ?" I tried again.

No one answered. I stood there , in the middle of the void , feeling misery and regret tear me up from the inside.

_This is wrong. Edward promised he'll never leave me. He'll be here. He promised._

I waited patiently , anxiety clawing at my scraggly veins. I finally lost all hope. Hope of my angel flying down to guide me out of the darkness and back into the light. I decided to try one last time.

"I love you Edward. Forever and always ," I whispered softly.

A sudden flash of light appeared in front of me. A tall lean figure with gorgeous topaz eyes and lanky bronze hair stepped out of the portal , stretching out his arms ; beckoning me to run into them.

"Edward ?" I asked , wonder and relieve seeping into my veins.

"I'm here Bella . Come to me………….." He said gently in his usual dazzling tone..

"Edward , I'm so sorry ," I said softly as I flung into his marble arms , ice to the touch.

"I know , I'm sorry too….." he murmured in my ear , before kissing me passionately on the lips.

I instantly felt a tug. I pulled away from Edward and I looked at him quizzically.

"Edward , what's going on ?" I asked worriedly as I felt as if someone yanked me back again.

"Go back to the light Bella ," he said softly , releasing me. "You have one more chance."

"No ! Edward ! I don't want to leave you !" I screeched as I felt myself being forcefully pulled back from my angel. "Edward !"

He beamed before mouthing out the words , " I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"Edward , wait !" I shrieked helplessly as he faded out of sight. "EDWARD !"

I woke up and drew in a large intake of air. I gasped and choked as everything slid back into focus. I saw Charlie looking relieved in the corner , Esme looking encouraging next to a concerned Rosalie –

_Wait , Rosalie is concerned ? She could not care less if I fell into a lake full of piranhas and got ripped to itsy bitsy pieces in front of her eyes. _

I quickly turned away and focused on Carlisle , who was hovering right above me , smiling compassionately.

"Welcome back Bella."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Okay , I'm finally done ! I really hope I'll get good responses for this chapter. Anyways , just review people !_

_P.S. I know Alice should have gone to Bella but I thought of making it seem her bond to Edward is stronger. Sorry if you feel it is a bit cheesy. I also know vampires can't sleep or faint but everything will be explained in future chapters. I promise._

_P.P.S. Please tell me if the story is too slow or too fast and point out any bad bits ( Try not to scorch my review page with any negative remarks , flames will not be entertained ) and I'll try to rectify them. Toodles for now ! _


	3. Awakenings

_Okay , my review numbers have dwindled by 50 percent. I knew the last chapter wasn't that good but I didn't think it was that bad either. I'll try to speed things up in this next chapter and focus more on Bella , Alice and Edward's POV and I think I won't repeat scenes in different peoples' POV for a change. Review me if you have any suggestions._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3 : Awakenings.**

Alice's POV.

I was prepared to be flatten by Edward but at the last possible moment , Jasper yanked me away and Emmett grabbed the hem of Edward's soaked shirt.

_Wow , he'll definitely need new clothes. Looks like a shopping trip is in order._

Jasper , sensing what was going on in my head shot me a disparaging look , one which clearly said , ' How could you think of shopping when Edward is looking like a dead fish , Alice ?'

I turned away , embarrassed that he could sense my lack of feeling.

"Why is he bleeding ? And how the hell can he pass out ?" Emmett piped up suddenly , holding a moaning Edward.

I bit my lip as Japer and Emmett stared at me.

"I don't know ," I replied.

Their eyes bulged.

_Hey , what do you expect ? I'm not Albert-freaking-Einstein !_

I ignored the both of them and stepped towards Edward. I cupped his pale features in my tiny palm and I instantly saw his eyelids flutter.

"Edward ? Can you hear me ?" I asked.

He moaned and opened his eyes slightly , revealing emerald-rimmed irises. I backed away.

Jasper must have sensed my fear because he quickly twirled me around and gazed into my eyes.

"Alice , what's wrong ?" He probed , shaking me gently.

"His -"

"Hey kids ! What the hell are you doing ?"

All three of us jumped. All of us were so absorbed in the current situation that none of us paid much attention to any approaching visitors. Emmett dropped Edward but caught his injured arm at the last possible moment. Edward let loose a wail of agony and Jasper doubled over , feeling Edward's pain.

"Emmett !" I hissed.

'Sorry !' he mouthed.

Jasper slowly straightened up ( I could still see him flinch once in a while ) and tugged my arm as a police officer raced towards us , shining his torchlight directly on our pale faces. Just as Jasper opened his mouth to voice out a question , I cut him off.

"No Jasper , I didn't see it coming."

He nodded silently and gestured towards a scowling Emmett that he'll sort it all out.

"Good Lord ! That kid is bleeding ! Car crash I assume ?" the officer spilled out as he saw the thrashed Volvo , rushing towards Emmett.

Jasper quickly blocked his path and held his hand out , stopping the officer in his tracks.

"Look here kid ! That boy over there is hurt and we need to get him to a hospital-"

"No , the rest of us can handle it ," Jasper said calmly.

"But that kid -!"

"Listen here -" Jasper paused as he looked at the man's name tag , " -Bert , we don't need your help. Everything is going to be _fine_."

I distinctly felt waves of calmness permeate the night and mentally applauded.

_Way to go Jasper !_

I saw Emmett grin but it faded fast as Edward dry heaved and wobbled unsteadily in his arms. Bert quickly took a step further but Jasper stood in front of him once again.

I felt another wave of calmness. This one stronger than the last.

"_We_ can handle it. It was just a late night for him ," Jasper assured Bert as he gestured towards Edward's sickly form.

"Okay , but if the kid……………….." Bert left his sentence hanging in the air as he strolled towards his cruiser , hopped in and drove off.

Jasper sighed as he headed back towards us.

"Good one Jasper !" Emmett exclaimed , a little too enthusiastically for such a dire situation.

I shot him a smile , but he just shook his head.

"We better get him to Carlisle. He looks bad."

I nodded and the three of us quickly raced towards the Mercedes. Emmett was carrying Edward , bridal style ; before gently laying him on the back seat. Just as I was about to crawl in next to a whimpering Edward , I was hit by another vision - this one more vivid than the last.

"Alice !"

I heard Jasper scream my name but I blocked out his voice and concentrated on the images that were rapidly flooding my thoughts.

_I was watching the vision through the eyes of someone. Someone which I could tell was vile and cruel._

"_Did you think you could escape me Bella ?" I spoke , amused at the pathetic figure before me._

_Bella whimpered as she moved back , her broken arm hanging limply by her bloodstained dress._

"_Edward ……………" she muttered , tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Cullen can't help you anymore Bella ! He does my bidding now !"_

"_No ! Edward loves me ! He'll come back !"_

_I cackled. "He'll come back !" I mimicked her tone in a babyish voice._

_I saw Bella cringe._

"_Want to see what has become of your precious Edward ?" I asked happily as I saw the fear in Bella's eyes magnify by a thousand fold._

_I cackled louder as I turned around and whistled. A slightly distorted image of a human figure slowly begin to clamber out of the overwhelming darkness._

The vision abruptly ended. I gasped and Jasper was shaking me roughly like a rag doll.

"What did you see Alice ? I can feel your panic ! What's wrong ?" he kept asking me.

I stared at Emmett's worried face for a millisecond before making up my mind.

"We need to get to Carlisle. Fast."

Bella's POV.

My arms were throbbing with dull , aching pain. I sighed as Esme helped me to my feet and Carlisle checked me over one last time. According to him , I had actually stopped breathing but I woke up mysteriously , despite the severe loss of blood I was experiencing.

"Are you alright Bella ?" Esme asked as the both of us sat down on the couch downstairs.

Carlisle was caught up wrapping my wrists with the tea towel on the counter. Rosalie eyed me warily but turned abruptly as I caught her staring. Charlie was busy calling an ambulance. Carlisle apparently said I lost at least three pints of blood and I needed some more blood in my system as soon as possible. He was so worried I'll keel over dead anytime soon.

_Whoa…………3 pints. No wonder they're staring at me like I was just thrown off a cliff and ended up in one piece. It must be a miracle for me to even sit up here breathing._

"That's done ," Carlisle declared as he looked at me fatherly. "How are you feeling Bella ?"

"A bit woozy."

"Hmm……… Don't worry that is probably due to the lack of blood."

I nodded. I heard Rosalie clear her throat. All three of us looked at her , me more surprised than the other two. She sighed as she sat down next to me. I quickly inched away , afraid she was about to strangle me or something. She looked at me.

_Wait a sec………… She looks ……… hurt………That's not something you see every day from the Vampire Ice Queen._

I quickly rectified my mistake and shot her an encouraging smile. She gave a tiny ghost of a smile that faded as soon as it came.

"Bella………." She began to struggle with her words.

"I-I ………..I just want to say I'm sorry I acted like a bitch towards you all this time ! When I saw you dying I was so worried I'll lose another sister and I-"

She instantly broke into heartless sobs as she clung on to me and wept bitterly. My jaw dropped a gazillion miles as I took in what she just said.

_She thought of me as a sister…………… Not an enemy nor a friend , but her sister ! Wow………… she seems so human when she said that…………_

I gasped as she gave me a bone crushing hug that could outrival Emmett's.

"Rose ………….N-Not breathing !" I gasped as she instantly let me go.

"Sorry Bella !" she sniffled.

I beamed at her and looked back at Carlisle and Esme who were busy savouring the moment. I bet if they could cry they would have. I turned back towards Rosalie. She looked up at me hopefully. I stuck out my pinky like a little girl.

"Sisters ?" I asked babyishly.

She chuckled melodiously before intertwining my pinky with her own.

"Sisters." she proclaimed as both of us enveloped each other on a hug.

That was when I felt something really big was missing from this picture. I frowned , trying to focus what it was when the answer popped up in front of me like a gigantic neon sign.

"Edward !" I yelled as I got up.

All three smiles from my 'family' vanished , replaced by looks of worry and sorrow.

"Where's Edward ?" I asked Carlisle , sounding a little harsh.

Carlisle looked mildly perturbed by my tone. He seemed like he wanted to tell me the truth , but he couldn't risk it at the same time.

"Where is Edward ?" I demanded , beginning to pace towards the door , ignoring the dizziness that was slowly coursing through my exhausted frame.

Esme quickly stood in front of me and tried to hold my hand. "Bella honey , maybe you should sit down -""

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN ! I WANT EDWARD !" I yelled and Esme pulled back , looking stunned and hurt that I raised my voice at her.

Just then Charlie came into the living room. "I called the ambulance and they said they'll be here soon- Bella !"

He came to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Bella , you have to calm -" began Carlisle.

"NO! I WANT EDWARD !" I seized a nearby vase and flung it towards the wall , where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Bella !" Charlie cried out , horrified.

"Bella please , Edward is fine ! He's -" began Rosalie.

"YOU'RE LYING ! I KNOW HE'S HURT ! I WANT EDWARD !"

This time I flung a potted geranium towards the window.

"Bella stop !" hollered Charlie.

I seized a nearby candle frame and threw it at the cheap plaster ceiling , which cracked instantly.

"I WANT EDWARD !"

I continued my temper tantrum rampage , oblivious to all four of them getting me to stop. After throwing a decorative plate towards the hole in the window , I stumbled outside , gasping for air.

"EDWARD!" I screamed , hoping my angel will hear me.

_No ……………… He promised he'll never leave. He'll come._

"EDWARD!" I bawled again , this time Esme and Charlie by my side , trying desperately to get me to come back inside.

I pulled away from them as I heard a distinct rumble of tires and sirens.

"Edward………………" My voice became hoarse as I crumpled to the ground , sobbing.

"Bella , he'll-" began Esme.

I tuned out her voice before murmuring softly , " You promised Edward…….. you promised……………………"

My vision turned foggy and I heard a scream of panic as I faded into the blackness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I'm done. Sorry if the characters are OOC. Only one thing left to do ; wait for your reviews and comments !_


	4. Painful Secrets

_Well , the number of reviews are back up , so I'm grateful for that. Thanks a ton for all those who reviewed !_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4 : Painful Secrets.**

Alice's POV.

Our car was literally streaking down the slick asphalt , thanks to Jasper's maniacal driving. Emmett was sneaking looks through the rear view mirror every few minutes , genuinely concerned about Edward's decline in physical response.

In fact , Edward rarely made a sound as his head lolled sideways on my lap - safe the occasional moan or whisper of Bella's name. I stroked the side of his face gently , brushing away the strands of bronze hair that obscured my brother's pale features.

Brother. That was who Edward was too me. We may not share a common background or float on the same boat at times , but decades spent with Edward thought me the true meaning of family. A family I once had but failed to remember when I was turned.

I sighed as I cuddled Edward next to my chest , whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Don't worry Edward , I'm here. You'll be safe in my arms ," I promised him softly , murmuring fast enough for the guys not realise I was uttering a sound.

Edward shifted slightly in my arms.

"Alice ?" he murmured , his eyes opening a fraction of an inch.

"I'm here Edward ," I reassured him in a caring tone.

"Alice ? Where are you ?" he spoke louder.

I intertwined my fingers with his unusually cold ones - even colder by vampire standards.

"Hush…….." I cooed in a motherly fashion , " I'm right beside you."

Technically , half of my body was hidden under his bulk , but I paid no attention to such paltry issues at the moment.

He paused and grasped my hand even more firmly. If I were still human , he would have crushed my fingers by now. I felt the heat of Emmett's eyes on me.

Jasper was still driving , but I bet he could feel every single emotion flying around in the crammed space of the car.

"Alice ?" Edward started again , jerking me out of my stupor.

My honey gold eyes flitted towards his vivid emerald ones. I could sense Jasper tilt his head a little , no doubt paying a bit of attention to Edward's words. Emmett's eyes were still fixed on the both of us.

"Yes Edward ?" I asked softly , using my free hand to trace smooth circles around his neck and shoulder blades.

He shivered under my touch , before licking his parched lips and continue speaking.

"Will you leave me ?"

I stared at him , numb from the shock of the query itself. The car instantly veered to the left as Jasper faced us , jaw sagging.

"Jasper , watch the road !" Emmett screeched before taking control of the steering wheel and swerving back to the right.

"Sorry ," Jasper mumbled , before assuming control once more.

I took note of how blanched Jasper's face was.

Emmett was still swearing , muttering something along the lines , "What is up with everyone and the need to get hurt today ? Is it kamikaze day or something ?"

I stared at Jasper once more. His face remained contorted this time , as if he was trying to suppress a rather painful memory.

_What was that all about ? Wait , he looks …………… Shocked ? Confused ? Uncertain ? Did he sense something ?_

I quietly made my resolve as Edward tugged my sleeve gently.

_Never mind , I'll ask him later once things have cooled down._

I refocused my attention to Edward. I felt very upset to see him in such pathetic shape.

"Will you leave ?" he repeated , sounding exhausted.

"Never ," I answered , kissing the top of his forehead gently.

I don't know whether he heard me , because the moment I lifted up my head , he resumed his inert state.

_I will never leave you , brother. Don't you ever forget that._

I closed my eyes , indulging myself in a contemporary stasis mode. I held him gently in my arms as if he were a fragile newborn , humming a soft melodious tune that I seemed to have heard , although I could not place where and when.

Before I knew it , soft melodious words gushed out of my mouth like a fountain.

"_When the wind howls,_

_I promise I'll never let you stray ,_

_I'll hold you tight,_

_On dark stormy nights,_

_I'll always be there to kiss you good night._

_My soft voice guides the path ,_

_An angel's kiss will grant you luck,_

_I'll never let you wander,_

_I'll forever be by your side,_

_I'll always be there to kiss you goodnight._

_A promise I once made I'll always keep ,_

_That I'll never let you weep ,_

_I'll guide your soul through the dark ,_

_Shine like beacon I await at the end_

_Rekindle the heart of the damned ,_

_I'll always be there , I'll always be there………………"_

By the time I was done , I had an incredulous Emmett staring at me like I sprouted three extra heads. Jasper on the other hand , remained immobile , as if he didn't acknowledge the fact that I was even present in the same universe as him.

"I had no idea you could sing , Alice , it was wonderful ," Emmett complimented , before adding on a , " Wow !"

I saw Edward toss a little , a tiny ghost of a smile playing across his lips. I ran my tiny palm through his hair once again and allowed a halcyon balloon to burgeon alarmingly in my chest.

There was a sharp creak as the steering wheel protested under the pressure of Jasper's fingers. 

Emmett quickly focused his attention towards a seemingly frustrated Jasper. I frowned slightly.

_Something's wrong with Jazz………… He's never behaved like this before………_

"Are you okay , Jasper ?" Emmett asked , sounding a bit hesitant.

"I'm fine ," he snapped back in retaliation before bringing the car to a skittering halt..

I quickly shielded Edward's head from the momentum by pressing him against my small frame.

"What on Earth has your boxers in a twist ?" I scolded him.

He didn't answer. Instead , his eyes were staring fixatedly at the spectacle in front of him. Emmett appeared to be frozen as well.

"What -?" I stopped as I managed to peek from behind Emmett's sturdy build.

In front of me laid the most horrible sight ever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella's POV.

I let a tiny moan escape my lips as I slowly lifted my eyelids. I quickly shut the again as bright white light burned my retina.

"Damn , I feel like shit ," I muttered to myself , cringing as I accidentally tugged my IV drip too hard.

"Bella , are you alright ?" came a soft voice.

I opened my eyes one more time , expecting to see Esme by my side comforting me , but to my surprise it was Rosalie.

I squinted , making sure I didn't get my images mixed up.

_Maybe I need glasses…………………_

It couldn't be Rosalie. I just knew it couldn't. I knew a lot of things happened within the past hour - Rosalie accepting me as her sister and all , but still………… Ice Queens' just do not melt that fast.

I had to be certain though.

"Rosalie , is that you ?" I asked attentively , biting my lower lip.

I heard a derisive snort.

"No , it's a werewolf who is about to rip your precious Edward into pieces - Duh , of course it's me !" she spoke up , looking a bit miffed.

"Sorry ," I mumbled softly , so soft that it was inaudible to human ears but not to a vampire's.

She just huffed in response. I stared at the cold uninviting walls opposite me , before turning back to the blonde Goddess.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme ?" I asked curiously , scanning the doorway and the bustling corridor beyond.

"They're a little preoccupied with Billy Black ," she said , gritting her teeth slightly.

No doubt she was trying to resist the urge to punch rocket-sized holes in the wall. I frowned as her words slowly computed in my brain.

_Wait , Billy ? What does Billy have to do with anything ? Are the Cullens in trouble ? Did they finally break the treaty ? _

She must have read my expression because she quickly smiled - even though it looked fake with much clarity. Her bogus smile was quite a scare , it almost made her usual envious glares look friendly.

I quickly sat up and peered out of the window , expecting a marching protest armed with pitchforks and garlic.

"Don't worry , he just -" she began to speak but stopped as Carlisle and a rather flustered-looking Esme came through the door.

Carlisle shook his head as he began to speak , " We told them we had no idea where Jacob went but they're insisting-"

Rosalie widened her eyes slightly and tilted her head , trying her level best to signal Carlisle that I was awake.

"Hello Bella , are you feeling better ?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

I ignored his question.

"Jacob's missing ?" I asked loudly , successfully drawing the attention of Rosalie and Esme who were now speed talking - no doubt discussing about the encounter with Billy Black , in the corner.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella ," Carlisle reassured me.

_No way am I letting this off the hook that easily._

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave the puppy pout - the one I often used on Edward. That's when I remembered him.

"Edward !" I gasped out loudly.

Rosalie instantly pressed herself to the wall and Esme quickly came forward and held my hand - needless to say they were scared I'll be running amok again. And they had a cause to worry. The hospital was littered with machines which could do a lot of damage if I decided to crack and fling them one by one. No one messes with a pissed off Bella.

"Edward is fine Bella , he's on the way with the others ," Esme spoke gently , trying to goad my frazzled nerves into temporary peace.

_Funny , Edward will mow down anything just to rescue me if I'm hurt. Did I really hurt him that badly ? Did I cause him that much grief when I asked him to change me so I could spend an eternity with him ? Doesn't he want to see me again ? _

Before I knew it , a tiny tear made it's way down my splotchy cheek.

"Oh , sweetheart ! Don't cry !" Esme cried out before hugging me tightly.

"Edward is fine Bella , he'll be coming very soon ," Carlisle implored , not quite meeting my eyes.

Rosalie fetched me a tissue and I managed to choke out a word of gratitude before blowing my nose.

"Thanks Esme ," I mumbled before burying my face into her hair.

"No problem Bella. Just remember , you're a part of this family too," she cooed gently.

I smiled at her words. But the smile vanished as a bulky police officer strode in , looking straight at Carlisle.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen ?" the officer grunted , looking a bit worried.

Carlisle quickly straightened up and Rosalie fidgeted in the corner.

"Yes , I believe I am ," Carlisle replied with a touch of dignity.

What the officer said next mad my heart jump a mile.

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_That's two cliffies for you ! Hehe ! well , don't just sit there , give me a review !_

**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL TURN YOUR UNDERGARMENTS INTO CHEESE !**


	5. Author's note

I am sticking this notice up for all my stories and sorry if you guys were expecting an update. I just want to say I might stop writing for some time and I might "drop" some stories , so if you want me to still update this particular story , please leave a review. If I get at least 5 reviews , then I'll continue , if not I'll stop writing this story completely. The reason I'm stopping is because :

I'm now one of the top students in my university and I have to study constantly because a lot of lecturers are expecting excellent results from me , so life is stressful and I won't have time to update.

b) I am also working on writing a book and the style I'm using in my story is

not like the styles I apply in my fics. So , I'm busy picking the perfect

settings , names , etc. etc. I might get it published next year , so I'm

trying to balance my writing time and studies.

c) I have officially lost interest in writing at fanfic because there are a lot of

insensitive people on the net who just can't give a shit about others.

I'll still be here from time to time , passing on comments and reading other people's stories but I might be inactive in other terms.

**REMEMBER ! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FIC , PLEASE SEND IN AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I HAVE TIME ! **

**THANKS A LOT FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE SUPPORTED MY STORIES ! **


	6. Revelation

_Thanks a lot for your support ! And thanks to popular demand , I will continue this fic , I felt bad leaving my story with two cliff hangers. As for my response to my fellow reviewers :-_

_Jessica : Yes , I will continue your sake ! Thanks for your support !_

_Katherine : I know , I felt bad leaving things at a cliff hanger as well , so here's another chapter updated for you !!!_

_twilightslove : Thanks for the well wishes on my book and don't worry , the fic shall live !!!_

_MtDewFaerie : Thanks for the well wishes on my studies and the cliff hanger will be resolved in this chapter. I think. ( gulp )_

_Midnight 1987 : Thanks for liking it , your words just made me happier._

_Appy4la : Don't worry , as I said , the cliff hangers will resolve in the coming chapters. Thanks for the review !!!_

_Forever Bitten : I'm ecstatic you think the idea of the story is nice. Thanks for the kind remarks !_

_RandomxxFaith : I can't drop it anyway , many people want to read this so don't worry !_

_Marienna : Yup , I'm continuing although I may not be updating frequently._

_ms. aznangel : Don't worry , I'm not going to make Edward keel over dead anytime soon. And thanks for the idea , but I think I'll might be able to update weekly only unless I'm free or something. I have a one week break next week , so I might get to update at least 2 chapters by then. TQ !!!_

_Roxursox7 : Yes , I'll update but not so frequent because I'm running short on time. Thanks for the review !_

_TwilightLove24 : Yeah , I'll definitely tell you when it's done but by the time I finish editing , it might be in the middle of next year. Thanks for your lovely comments ! And well , as you can see I'll still be continuing this fic because apparently many people enjoyed reading it. So , the fic shall live !!!_

_Dragon del fuego : Wow , take good care of yourself ! And make sure you get plenty of rest. This fic will live , so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !!! Get better soon !!!_

_San : Thanks a lot for your review ! I never knew that there were people from all over the world actually reading this ! ( stupid revelation I know , but the continuous pressure has addled my brain , so sorry for that )_

_Needless to say , I want to thank each and every one of you for your support. Don't worry , I'll still update but please bear with me because I might take a while._

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5 : Revelation. **

Alice's POV.

Panic. That was the first emotion that filled my dead heart with dread. I saw Jasper eye me warily through the rear view window , before wincing ever so slightly as my mounting wave of incessant worry flooded his empathic senses. Emmett was as still as a block of firewood , almost as if entranced by the long snakes of flame licking our beloved home raw.

_Oh My God !!! Why didn't I see this coming ? What on Earth is happening ?_

I kept repeating that phrase over and over in my head as if it was some creepy mantra spoken by witchdoctors to appease spirits.

Jasper suddenly ducked swiftly , doubling over in pain.

"Stop panicking !!!" he finally screamed out in agony , banging his head on the cracked steering wheel repeatedly.

Emmett snapped out of his stupor and quickly refrained Jasper from damaging Carlisle's car any further.

"Jasper stop !" he commanded , trying to keep a firm grip on a thrashing Jasper.

I quickly tried to reach out from the back and cup Jasper's chin with my fingers as a sign of assurance , but at that precise moment Edward let out a soft moan.

"Alice ," he whispered softly , grabbing my hand.

I refocused my attention on Edward's pale features , completely forgetting about soothing Jasper.

"They did this ," he whispered softly , his eyes rolling back dangerously.

Emmett stopped his mini tussle with Jasper's attempts to weed out the overwhelming emotions ; and stared at Edward. Even Jasper straightened up , obviously to distracted by Edward's sudden speech to concentrate on the rest of our emotions.

"Who ?" I asked back trying to mask my fear.

Edward shook horribly in my grasp and I let out an unconscious scream. That simple scream caused Jasper and Emmett to jump out of their seats and rip open the back doors , trying to hold down a thrashing Edward.

"Get him out of the car ! NOW !" Emmett screamed at Jasper , who was clambering into the seat next to my right.

"I'm trying but he won't stop shaking !" Jasper hollered back in retaliation.

Edward suddenly opened his mouth and let loose an earth shattering scream before convulsing once more. All three of us cringed at the volume of his voice , Jasper ducking once again as he was now experiencing Edward's pain.

I shouted at the only available male at the moment.

"Emmett ! Help- !" my helpless tone was cut off as a loud growl permeated the air.

Emmett paused and turned away from us both , eyeing the surrounding forest with prudence.

"Shit ," he cursed under his breath.

Jasper was still hunched over and I was still trapped under Edward's flailing form. Another mournful howl ensued , followed by a chorus of familiar growls and snarls. I gritted my teeth at the familiarity of those hostile howls.

Edward gasped and grabbed my arm harder before looking at me through unfocused emerald eyes.

"They've come ," he spoke up silently , before becoming immobile once more.

My jaw dropped as I shook him like a limp rag doll in my arms.

"Edward ? Edward ! EDWARD !!!" I screeched out , desperately trying to slap my brother awake.

"Alice -" Emmett began.

His eyes widened suddenly before he turned around and started hissing at a distorted figure climbing out of the dense thickets. Jasper quickly tensed up before shooting out of the car and pouncing on an advancing wolf.

"Jasper !" I screamed , my panic escalating to a higher level.

I tried to lift Edward and set him gently on the seat to lend the guys a hand , but a sudden vision gripped my mind ; sending me automatically into stasis mode.

I tuned out the loud ripping sounds , the anguished yells and growls , the splatter of guts and blood on the windscreen as I let the vision come.

"_Edward ?" Bella called out , sorrow masking her features._

_Edward turned and looked at her , his topaz eyes filled with pain._

"_I'm sorry Bella , this is the only way ," he replied , completely swayed with emotions._

_Bella looked downcast , the corner of her eyes leaking with tears._

"_Promise me you'll come back ," she said softly._

_Edward stared at her before shaking violently. Bella gasped , trying to hold him._

"_Edward ! Edward focus on me-!" she begged , clinging on to his tattered shirt._

_He screamed and shoved her to the ground before convulsing violently on the ground._

"_Run - Bella !" he shouted before his eyes began to flash emerald……… _

The vision ended abruptly , causing me to slam full force back into the brick wall of reality.A large ebony wolf soared past the left window before landing with a crunch into the burning pile of wood , the remnants of our home.

"Emmett , we have to leave !" I yelled over the commotion.

Unfortunately , one of the wolves heard my warning and raced towards me with full speed.

_Oh shoot !_

A ferocious snarl erupted across the scene and Jasper flung himself on the wolf , ending the piteous beast who just yelped as its bones were crushed under the weight of my husband. Emmett quickly got rid of another tawny wolf before reaching towards us.

"Where to ?" he asked , mopping away the congealed blood that matted his raven hair with his right hand.

"The hospital ," I answered at once. " They have to be there."

"Are you sure Alice ?" Jasper asked , his eyes glinting under the moonlight. "I mean did you have a vision -?"

"No , but that's the only logical place they should be since Bella's hurt ," I quipped.

"Yeah but we can't -" Emmett stopped as another batch of wolves reappeared , greater in number and ferocity.

Jasper groaned.

"They just _don't _ give up , do they ?" he cried out , exasperated.

"Makes you think about what our ancestors must have done to get them so pissed at the vamps , huh ?" Emmett said humourlessly.

Jasper just frowned.

"Up for round two , brother ?" Emmett asked Jasper in a somewhat joyous tone.

"Like we have any other options ," Jasper remarked blandly.

"Well , we can always grab Alice and Edward and run ," Emmett said , cocking his head to one side as the wolves began to close in.

More wolves spilled out of the forest , easily outnumbering us by at least 10 to 1.

"Damn ," Jasper swore , surveying the hissing animals with distaste.

I slowly weighed my options and skimmed my peripheral vision for the outcome of this brutal battle.

_Crud._

I swore mentally as all the outcomes pointed to a similar ending : We were clearly destined to lose this battle one way or another.

"I'll second option 2 ," I quietly spoke up , enough for the vampires to hear.

Emmett frowned , clearly not liking the idea of us chickening out but he caught my discreet unhappy look and realized at once that the odds were stacked against us. With the tension floating in the cramped space , Jasper quickly sensed the answer and nodded curtly before slowly lifting Edward's pale frame into his arms.

The wolves were smarter though. They obviously sensed our hasty depart and the front row of alpha males leapt , gnashing their teeth. In one fluid moment , I jumped out of the car and raced towards the road , Jasper and Emmett hot on my heels as we headed towards the hospital at breakneck speed.

_Oh God , I hoped we lost them…………_

True enough , we lost the pack within seconds thanks to our super speed. We finally slowed down near an intersection.

"Are they still following ?" Jasper asked , as Emmett sniffed the air.

"No , I think they gave up ." Emmett finally cracked a smile.

His smile vanished as something large and gray leapt and pinned him to the ground.

"Emmett !" I shouted.

I sprang like a tiger instantly and grabbed the pools of fur sticking out of the werewolf's back. The werewolf turned and I gasped.

Normal werewolves resembled normal wolves in every way except the fact that they were stockier in build and more larger. This werewolf on the other hand , was a perfect twist of a transformation gone horribly wrong , judging by the fact that it retained semi-human features hidden under and elongated snout and a mass of gray fur.

_This is like those creepy horror movies Edward got Bella to watch on Halloween !_

"What on Earth -?" I said , backing away.

I unconsciously bumped into Jasper , who was busy setting Edward down on the gravel. The werewolf growled in a human manner before extending his claws to scrape off the flesh from my face.

"Oh no you don't !" Emmett roared before tackling the werewolf , causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

Jasper joined the fray as the werewolf put up a huge fight , clawing at the pair. I stood by the sidelines , my brain at war with itself.

_Why didn't I see this coming ? What is going on ? First Edward , then the fire and the ambush and now this ? How come I didn't see this coming ??? _

Finally , Emmett brought his fist down and smashed it into the jaw of the werewolf , causing it to howl in agony.

"Finally ," Jasper mumbled , shooting a grateful glance at Emmett.

The both of them stepped back as the werewolf began to shrink and revert back to it's human form , only to expose the face of _Jacob Black !_

Bella's POV.

I smelt trouble the moment the Cullens tensed up , and my suspicions were confirmed as the police officer looked shifty and uncertain. I saw Carlisle frown , as if annoyed , but he quickly wiped away that expression and kept a poker face.

"What sort of bad news ?" Carlisle asked.

Esme moved forwards , wrapping her arm around Carlisle's waist in a rather supportive manner. Rosalie just glared icily at the officer , almost as if she wanted to rip him to shreds then and there.

"Well , you see , there's been a slight problem. Something to do with a certain man named Billy Black ?" the officer replied , trembling as he mopped the tiny beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"What sort of problem ?" Rosalie piped up haughtily , her eyes ablaze.

"Rose ," Esme said warningly.

The blonde Goddess huffed and turned away , looking turned off. The officer quivered a little , justifying the fact that he was controlling his urinary glands from giving way.

"I'm sorry for that ," Esme quickly apologized kindly.

"It's alright miss , I get that all the time when I want to make an arrest ," the officer blurted out.

"What ?" I screamed out unconsciously , springing out of my bed like a springbok.

"You cannot arrest him !" Rosalie pitched in , aghast.

"Yeah ! Carlisle is a good man -"

"And if those stupid wolves-"

"Rosalie that's enough !!" Carlisle finally shouted , looking furious.

_Wow. Never knew Carlisle could shout………… Uh oh , and his eyes are black. That's a first._

I heard Esme whisper something quietly to Carlisle , obviously trying to get him to calm down. Rosalie fidgeted nervously , clearly she has never seen Carlisle mad before. Esme then turned to the officer , who looked as pale as death.

"On what grounds does my husband have to be arrested for ?" Esme spoke up.

The officer quickly dug into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a dog-eared scrap of paper before clearing his throat.

"The kidnapping of a certain -" he paused and squinted his eyes "- Jake - I mean Jacob Black ."

He eyed the rest of us fearfully , awaiting our reaction. Rosalie gave a derisive snort , Esme shot her a glare , I just let my jaw sag and Carlisle , surprisingly looked as calm as ever.

"Fine , I'll follow you to clear things up ," Carlisle replied.

"No !" I protested. "You can't take him ! I object !"

"Bella ," Esme quickly gripped my shoulders and set me down on the bed.

"But -"

"It's alright Bella , I'll be fine ," Carlisle said assuredly , smiling softly.

I chewed my lower lip as I watched the officer tap Carlisle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir , but for safety measures -" the officer paused as he held up a pair of handcuffs.

Carlisle nodded and allowed the officer to slap the metal cuffs over his wrists. I felt Esme stiffen next to me , looking crestfallen. Rosalie stood at the corner , looking as if she was about to cry even though her tears have dried up a very long time ago.

"I love you Esme ," Carlisle whispered before being led away out of the room.

Esme buried her head into my chest , breaking into violent tearless sobs. I cried alongside her , my tears staining her lavender blouse.

_This day could not get any worse._

I mused bitterly. But I was wrong. I was dead wrong.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Phew , I'm finally done ! So sorry that Bella's POV is so short and Alice's POV is so long. I had to squeeze in some of the scenes one way or another._

**GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY THIS WEEK !!! OR ELSE , YOU'LL BE WAITING FOR A VERY LONG TIME !!!!!**


	7. Havoc

_Thanks for the reviews !_

_P.S. Sorry I couldn't update earlier , my cable was kaput after the earthquake in Taiwan , so the internet services were down. So Sorry !_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. **

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 6 : Havoc.**

Alice's POV.

"Thank you ," Jacob managed out , before collapsing into eternal silence.

No one said anything. Precious minutes ticked by , anxiety and confusion mingled in our undead hearts - it was almost as if time itself had began to stop. That was until Edward moaned softly. Jasper spoke up first.

"We have to get to Carlisle. _Now_."

"But what about Jacob-?" Emmett began.

"He's dead Emmett. _Dead_. There's nothing more we can do," Jasper cut him off.

Emmett rounded on me , allying for support.

"Jasper's right. We have to go ," I replied , my voice barely above a whisper.

Emmett spared Jacob's still form one last sympathetic glance before giving us both a curt nod. Without further ado , we ran towards Forks General Hospital as fast as our vampiric abilities permitted us. This day was as terribly astounding and horrifying as it is. We had to get Carlisle - only he knew what to do. Upon nearing the hospital grounds , however , Jasper stopped momentarily. Emmett stopped as well , holding a groaning Edward in his arms.

"What is it , Jazz ?" I asked , more worried than bamboozled.

"I'm sensing a lot of confusion and dilemma ," he uttered painfully , no doubt trying to shut out all the emotions. "I don't know what's going on - but I feel sorrow…………."

He trailed off , clutching the sides of his head.

"It's just too much !" he screamed out , falling on his knees.

"Jasper !" I rushed towards him , trying to support him.

Emmett just stared at us before frowning. I recognised that look. It meant either he was thinking deeply or simply daydreaming about evil rabid bunnies. The present situation supported the first option.

"What ?" I finally asked , still holding on to Jasper.

He looked up at me , before gritting his teeth and dropping Edward to the ground.

"Emmett , what on Earth is wrong with you ?" I screeched , abandoning Jasper and scurrying towards Edward.

I glared and looked up at him , shouting hysterically , " Are you insane ? You could have-" I paused as I watched him sway a little before tumbling down in a crash.

I stared at his limp form , my jaw agape and my mind racing.

_Why dear God , why ? What is happening ? How could I be cursed with the second vision and yet be forsaken ? Why ? What ? How ? _

And for the first time in a century , I cried out to the inky black sky in desperation.

"Help us someone !...Please……………..Help…………….."

With that hopeful plea , I sunk to the ground as dry sobs raked through my body. We were finally being tossed into the merciless hands of fate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella's POV.

Esme looked at me , tracing my warm cheek with her icy fingers. I guess my warmth brought her support from her eternal coldness - the same icy touch that grappled her heart as soon as Carlisle walked out of the door in cuffs. I could only imagine the grief and heartache she might be going through , although I highly doubt that anyone would want to cross my path if my angel was forcefully towed away from me. Heck , if anyone manhandled _my _Edward , he would lose his testicles , pronto. No one messes with an enraged she-Bella. It was then I began to feel guilty for arguing pointlessly with Edward. If it wasn't for our lover's spat - we would be cuddling upstairs in his room , Emmett and Rosalie will be hitting off on their bed , Alice would try to drag a sulky Jasper to the mall to get him a new sweater , Carlisle would be preoccupied with Esme on their favourite spot on the couch downstairs - needless to say , this whole disastrous evening was my fault. And boy did I feel guilty and worthless.

"Bella sweetie , why are you crying ?" Esme asked worriedly.

I brought my fingers to my face and wiped away the salty liquid , peering at the glistening tears that clung to the tips like beads. Pearls even. So beautiful and yet so poignant. Meaningless , unnoticed specks that distinguished us humans from vampires.

_Oh Edward , I wish you were here with me……………………… I really miss you my love…………………… Please come back to me………………… Please…………… _

Alas , here I was , Isabella Marie Swan , the clumsy girl who could trip over nothingness and yet attract the pheromones of a statuesque vampire ; wallowing in self-pity and moroseness. I held back the tears that were threatening to burst out of my sockets and cause a mini tsunami. Plastering a fake smile onto my facade , I met Esme's concerned features.

"I'm alright Esme. I'm fine. Seriously."

She nodded dubiously , peering at Rosalie who seemed to be listening some inaudible tune from outside.

"What is it Rose ? Is it the wolves ?" Esme inquired , curious.

Rosalie pursed her lips and frowned.

"I don't know ," she replied nervously - something very un-Rosalieish. " I thought I heard someone cry out - it almost sounded like Alice."

A look of anxiety flitted across Esme's face , followed by distrust.

"Are you positive ? Because I didn't hear anything."

Rosalie nodded before suddenly cocking her head to one side and shutting her eyes tightly , almost as if the sun's glare brought it's full wrath upon her. I got up from my bed , ripped out the IV from my arm in quick succession and stood by her right. Esme was already standing on her left and pushing away the gold strands that obscured the melted ice princess's visage.

"Emmett and the rest - they - trouble ," she wheezed in between gasps.

"Where ?" I demanded , scared.

_Oh no , no , no , no , no ……………Edward…………………_

She lifted a single dainty finger and pointed towards the grainy forest beyond the hospital boundary.

"There ," she whispered , biting her lower lip and trembling like a dead leaf blown in the breeze.

Esme nodded and held Rosalie up.

"Can you stand ?"

"Yes." She paused and rounded on me. " What about Bella ?"

"I'm coming ," I stated promptly and firmly.

Esme opened her mouth to argue - no doubt about 'The Edward Riot Act'. But I was quicker.

"No Esme , whether Edward likes it or not , I'm going to help _my _family any way I can. I might be human and as clumsy as a dung beetle skating on a butter rink but I will give my life for you guys because you lot mean the world to me. So don't start on how Edward wants me to stay put so that I'll be in one piece because over my dead body am I going to ," I finished , huffing and puffing for air.

Esme looked stunned and Rosalie just sniffled , " I had no idea you were going to run for the next American president , Bella. I would vote for you anytime. That speech actually undermined Theodore Roosevelt's own."

She smiled as my face heated up. I gave a silent squeak and she grinned before embracing me like a true sister. Esme quickly sported a smug look and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Alright , break it up girls ! We have a family to rescue and my husband to bust out , so let's hit it !"

I laughed at her attempt to humour the deadly situation.

"Okay , time to save the Cullens and end this mysterious night ," I chipped in , playing along.

Rosalie nodded and her smile vanished as her serious 'Don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-stick–your-manhood-in-a-mouse-trap' look resurfaced. Esme wore a poker face and I wiped off my transient smirk and substituted it with a dead look. Three women - two vampires and one maladroit human , all out to save a bunch of vampires and wrestle werewolves in Forks. I sighed as I contemplated the situation.

_Dear God Bella , what have you got yourself into ??? _

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_My apologies for the short meaningless chapter but I swear the next one will be better ! I'll include Carlisle's POV soon as well ! Sorry for the lameness !_

**REVIEW PEOPLE ! GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE WITHIN THIS COMING WEEK !**


	8. Rescue

_Thanks as usual to all my fellow reviewers - even those of you didn't sign in !_ _I just want to say I read all of them and I appreciated every single word you wrote - be it a criticism or just a message saying the story was enjoyable ! Ok , I'm sure a lot of you are squirming in your seats , trying to figure out what's going on , so I won't stall any longer. Read and enjoy !_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 7 : Rescue. **

Carlisle's POV.

I sat in the backseat of the cop's car , staring out of the window. The bushes and trees flew past us like a blur as we sped towards the station. As I gazed into the impending darkness , I thought of only one thing : Esme. I was an aging man condemned to walk in the body of a mortal in his youth. Gifted with compassion and yet cursed with the craving of blood , I was both a peacemaker and an oath breaker. To think that life meant so much in the eyes of a human ; in a vampire however , life was nothing. We were dead , cold , heartless and murderers. Although I shied away from human blood , one could be driven mad by it by just being in the presence of a mortal. Like now.

The officer sitting in front of me was sweating profusely , his purple veins bulging above the collar of his uniform. Centuries of careful practice made me resist the urge to snap his neck and drink him dry.

My family didn't have any idea that I was being hounded by the same torturous feeling of bloody ruthlessness. Save Edward. He caught a glimpse of my thoughts once , staring at me in shock when realisation hit. But he kept his word. Not a whisper to Esme. And I owed him my immortality for that.

"We're here."

I looked up , I hadn't realised we had reached the station , what more stop. The bulky officer unclasped his seat belt and steeped out of the car , heading towards the back. During this fleeting moment , I managed to catch hold of my eyes in the rear view mirror. They were onyx.

The door to my left suddenly opened.

"Sorry for this Dr. Cullen , I know this is hard but -"

I tuned out his voice as the monster in me raged to live , tearing at the shackles that I have fought to build since my younger days. Venom slowly pooled in my mouth , my senses became more alive - I could hear the steady heartbeat of this accursed mortal…………. _No , this is wrong_ , I deduced. _You cannot give up - not now…………_ So I decided to do the next best thing , I blocked my sense of smell. My eyes slowly shifted back to the deep topaz that set myself apart from the rest of my kind.

"Here we go ," the officer said gently , slowly pulling me out of the car. I smiled at him and he turned away nervously , fidgeting.

After entering the station and passing by an assortment of crooks or hoodlums , varying from drunken men to punks with multiple nose piercings , I was led into a tiny desolate cell.

Another young officer undid my cuffs. I looked at him gratefully. "Thank you for that , it was getting a bit annoying ," I muttered , pretending to rub my wrists.

"Sure , Dr. Cullen ," the young man answered. I looked at him carefully as my memory resurfaced.

"Thomas , isn't it ?" I asked , eyeing him prudently.

The young man scanned the empty hallway for any intruding officers before giving me a shallow grin and a curt nod.

"How's you grandmother - is she taking her medication ?" I inquired politely.

"Yes sir , she's doing better. I got her a couple of Neurobion pills to ease the swelling around her ankle. She's quite happy with the medicine." He paused and grinned sheepishly. " Thanks to you."

"Good - tell her to meet me if she has any abdominal pain or edema around her ankle ," I replied coolly.

Thomas looked at me uncertainly. "But you're in jail sir. How could she -?"

"Oh - I believe metal bars like these won't hinder me from doing my work , Thomas. I earned my degree to help others get recover fully - not doing a half baked job and leaving them dependent on other doctors ," I cut him off smoothly.

His frown slowly melted away. "Yeah , you're right Dr. Well , you are the best doc in the town."

I smiled and he beamed in return as he turned to shut the gate.

"One more thing Thomas - may I know what I'm in here for ?"

He shifted edgily as he stowed the keys in his pocket.

"Actually I shouldn't tell you but -" He paused and scoured the hallway again. He leant closer to the bars , gesturing me to do the same. Although I could hear him perfectly if he whispered about 100 metres away , I followed suit. "A man - one elder from the Quillete tribe , Billy Black - he filed a complaint saying that you -" he gulped "-_kidnapped_ his son , Jacob Black."

I leant back , understanding. _So Billy finally wants to get us out of Forks for good , huh ? _I thought humourlessly.

"How much is the bail ?" I asked calmly. Thomas looked disturbed.

"There is no bail ," he said flatly.

I raised my brow. Billy must have some really powerful friends in high places to pull that off. But he forgot to count on one thing - he wasn't the only one who knew how to pull cables.

A door at the end of the hallway opened and Thomas scooted off to the corner , staring at something I couldn't see. He suddenly reached out for his gun , shouting at the unknown interlopers , " Who are you and what the hell are you doing here ? You have no right to enter the cells without a police escort -"

"Cynthia ?" came a silky tone which I could recognise anywhere.

Thomas gasped , the gun falling with a clatter to the floor. He then bent down and picked it up before putting it back into the holster and walking away , blank-faced. In a flash , a beautiful girl with vivid burgundy eyes slit the keys into the gate and stepped away , beckoning me to come out. I stepped out , stunned.

"Carlisle ?"

I stared. My eyes must be deceiving me. I inhaled the air for confirmation. Yes , it was - but what would _he_ be doing here ?

"Aro ?"

Aro smiled warmly , his eyes glinting sinisterly under the light.

"It's been a long time old friend , why didn't you visit us at Volterra ?" he asked , genuinely curious.

"Busy at work Aro - How did you know where to find me ?" I asked , looking at a sixteen year old girl with jet black hair flanking his left and another tousled haired man leaning against the corner.

He noticed my wavering attention. "Oh , let me introduce you to the latest guards of the Volturi. Meet Danica and William-" He gestured towards the two of them , "- and Cynthia." He motioned at the redhead who released me. "As for your other queries , it'll have to wait for a moment , I believe William's _gift _ will not hold any longer."

I nodded and followed them out. Along the way , I saw a great many precarious things - it seems as if time has frozen in certain places and yet remain in motion in some. People can be seen walking around like uncoordinated puppets in the waiting area - including Thomas , and to my surprise - Charlie.

"Don't worry - Danica has wiped their memories and records , there won't be a trace of you being charged for kidnapping anytime soon ," Aro replied slyly , smirking.

I smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks for doing this Aro - I'm eternally grateful."

He gave a dismissal wave. "We'll have none of that Carlisle - you're a great friend and an astounding vampire , there's nothing to thank us for."

I nodded , partially mortified at his compliment. We headed towards a posh , sleek limousine sitting around the corner of the station. Both of us slid into the backseat , but the other three vampires remained behind.

"Don't worry - they're riding on their own. I wanted to talk to you personally ," Aro responded before I could even ask.

I stiffened slightly. Some inner feeling told me that all the crazy events that happened today was going to be brought to light and I wasn't going like it at all.

Aro sighed and looked at me seriously , "Carlisle , what I'm about to tell you will turn the cosmos upside down."

I knew it was going to be bad. But what I didn't know was that it was threatening to rip my whole family apart and deliver the worst punishment of all - death.

Bella's POV.

Esme , Rosalie and I walked at a brisk pace towards the glass doors leading out of the hospital. We had to be careful - most people were already shooting us inquisitive looks when they saw Dr. Cullen's wife and daughter walking around the hospital. I could only imagine what would happen if we started running out , screaming for our loved ones. I bet they'll start taking photos and trigger a Forkian media frenzy.

"Bella ?" Esme whispred.

"Huh ?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her outstretched arms. _Oh hell no , she wasn't thinking what I think she was thinking , was she ?_

I shook my head vehemently. "No way."

I knew that we were out of sight from pesky humans ( we were already an the edge of the encroaching forest ) , but I detested running. Correction , I detested running at vampire speed.

"It'll be faster Bella - you can close your eyes when I carry you ," Esme spoke kindly.

I paused.

"Do this for Edward ," Rosalie pitched in , eyeing me smugly. She knew about my sole weakness ( besides gravity ) and boy , did she harpoon me through the guilt bone.

I sighed. _For Edward Bella , for Edward……… _I reminded myself mentally. I looked at Esme and nodded. She scooped me into her arms and took off like the wind. I squeezed my eyes shut ; my ears roaring as we shot past the dense thickets and my heart thrumming erratically as the wind blew my hair into my face. Then , it all stopped. I peeked from the gaps between my curtain of hair as Esme set my feet upon the muddy ground. Rosalie appeared out of the bushes , grumbling as she picked a twig out of her hair.

"Stupid green things. If they weren't good for making poles to shove up a guy's ass , I would have cut them all down by now. And those humans say that we're suppose to treasure them because of global warming. Hah ! Like global warming is going to kill _me _," she raved , peeling off a wet leaf that clung to her dress.

"Rose , do you hear something ?" Esme asked suddenly , ignoring her ravings.

Rosalie flicked a black beetle off her shoulder before pausing and tilting to her left.

"Left - they're nearby , about 100 metres away -"

There was suddenly a loud , high pitched scream echoing from the direction Rosalie was gesturing at. All three of us looked at each other , horrified.

"Come on !" Esme urged , and I jumped into her arms instantly.

Within a few seconds , we chanced upon a clearing. Alice laid in the middle , curled up like a little ball against Jasper , who was moaning slightly. Edward was a few feet next to Emmett , who had began to convulse.

"EMMETT !" Rosalie screeched , racing over towards her husband and cradling his limp head in her arms. "Emmett , Emmett , no - please dear God no……….." She broke into tearless sobs.

I ran to my own love , Edward and tapped his cheek. I placed my warm palms against his icy cheek , gently caressing the surface. He didn't breathe nor budge.

"Edward ! Edward - it's me Bella ! Edward , please get up ! Please !" I begged panicking. I saw Esme slide towards Alice , prompting her to tell what had happened.

Edward slowly stirred and opened his eyes briefly. I barely noticed the sheen of emerald that obscured the usual topaz irises.

"Bella ?" he called weakly.

I looked at him , overjoyed that he was still undead but still sad that he was semi-conscious.

"Edward !" I yelled happily , clutching him tightly. " Edward , you're -!"

"Bella - you have to run………." He whispered , his eyes rolling dangerously.

"Edward ! EDWARD !" I screamed , trying to desperately slap him awake. My eyes had already began to water.

Just as I was about to let out a full blown set of waterworks , a sense of calm evaded me. In the distance I saw Jasper scramble to his feet , standing next to a shaky Alice and a supportive Esme.

"How -?" I began , confused , when the trio approached us both.

"I thought of the happy times I spent with Carlisle - that emotion ultimately won out all the pain , so he was about to focus better ," Esme explained.

Jasper scooted over to Rose , trying to get her to step aside so he could lift Emmett up. Rosalie snarled and swiped at him , hugging Emmett's twitching figure protectively. Alice on the other hand leaned against Esme for support.

"What's happening Esme ? What's going on ?" I asked , frightened. Something drastic was going on and I knew that I was in the centre of it.

Esme sighed. "Bella , I think-"

A hideous growl ripped through the night.

"Werewolves !" Jasper shouted , alarmed.

I stared dead ahead , frozen as the Cullens quickly scrambled to pick up those who had fallen. Rosalie snapped when Jasper tried to reach out for Emmett again , so Jasper lifted up Edward instead. Esme had already hoisted me into her arms and was now looking at Alice.

"Where shall we go ?"

Alice spoke up , her voice quivering. " We can't go to the Swans , they're watching."

"What about our place ?" Rosalie piped up , holding Emmett.

"The wolves burnt it down ," Jasper replied shortly.

My eyes widened like mini saucers. Rosalie just stiffened and looked downcast.

Another howl pierced the night. The wolves were coming closer. We had to get out of here. Fast.

_Think Bella , think !_ I mentally urged myself. _School - Cullens - Swans - Phoenix - Port Angeles - Webers - Stanleys - Newtons - bingo !_

"Newton's Outfitters ," I answered promptly. The rest of them stared at me sceptically. I quickly rambled ,"The store is closed but there is a hidden spare key under the doormat. The alarm isn't working because Mike accidentally hit the electric cable the other day , so we won't trip the system if we stay in there for a while. The shop won't open tomorrow because it's the 4th of July , so we have plenty of time. Plus , that's the last place the wolves will look."

Jasper let loose an amused chuckle.

"Emmett was right - you are diabolical !"

I blushed deeply.

"Okay , let's go ," Esme ordered.

Within a second , we were sprinting towards the Newton's Outfitters. But what I didn't know at that moment was that we weren't heading towards an ephemeral sanctuary , but rather into a trap - one that would cost me the life of one whom I love.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Okies , I'm done ! If you have any questions , don't hesitate to ask. Sorry if there are any typos !_

**REVIEW ! **


	9. Host

_Wow, I haven't updated this baby for a long, long time……… But I have a good reason(s) for my bad, backstabbing, 'I-promise-to-update-earlier' behavior :_

_a) I've officially finished my first book - it has been sent in for proof reading and is due to be published someday. Hence my lengthy absence because let me tell you something : Writing a 150 000 word book plus editing plus staying cooped up at home twenty four-seven isn't quite a good combination. It apparently leads to paranoia, googly-eyed syndrome when one sits in front of the computer and a strange coveting for fusty cheese._

_b) I just encountered the worst month of my life ( the accursed June to be exact ), whereby I had to engage in a verbal tussle with my parents regarding my future and me staying at home and writing my book. Some of you already know this, whilst others might still be in the dark of my anarchic personal life; but I just want to say that it reached an almost suicidal point. But I'm still alive. So I guess that's good. I think._

_c) I'm nursing an injured middle finger in my right hand. Not good, but I'm living through typing with nine other incompetent fingers. To my dearly beloved middle finger; may you get well soon and kick some alphabet ass on the keyboard by next Monday. _

_d) I'm currently attending driving lessons. I may not be free sometimes, but I'm stuck at home most of the time, so I'll use whatever spare minutes I have left in my schedule to update all my fics and possibly finish them by the end of this year._

_So sorry for the inconveniences guys – I really missed you all as well. So here's a special treat : I'm updating ALL my beauties. Read and drink up the ones which match your brand of tea, and please kindly leave a gentle/constructive review afterwards. Flames will be used to roast my neighbor's dead rats by the way, before the aforementioned carcasses will be flung back into her porch. She's a nasty old hag, so sue me._

_Oh, and I realize my writing was incredibly amateurish and full of grammar/spelling errors ( looking back and shuddering at all stories ), so my deepest apologies for that. I won't give it my all, but I'll try to do as much as I can to make my stories better._

_So read and enjoy !_

**Please bear in mind that this story is post New Moon.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anyone except for the character of my own making.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**Chapter 8 : Host.**

Carlisle's POV.

I was still reeling from the shock of what Aro had just conveyed to me.

_But that's impossible,_ the saner part of me reasoned. _There can be no such union - it is elicit and improbable on all levels._

_Is it really now ?_ the other half of my mind countered. _Is it truly impossible for such a combination to exist ? For such a merging to be strong enough to launch a completely different being - a different species all together ? Open your eyes, Carlisle. You're a man of practicality and theories, you delve in both aspects. If shape shifting humans were to exist, is it not impossible for a Halfling to exist as well ?_

I shook my head at that last jabbing thought. That part of my rationale was correct to a certain extent - if beings such as werewolves and vampires were capable to co-exist and govern the night, who is to say that a bit of each species couldn't thrive as well ?

Aro waited patiently for my response, his withered fingers gently rapping the leathery interior of the car.

"Aro ," I started, clearing my throat as his milky eyes were now fixed intently on my dark honey ones. "But how could this be ? I believe there can be no such……._individual_…….who possesses the characteristics of both a vampire and a wolf."

Which brought us back to the main circle - how did the Volturi come to know of werewolves anyway ? For more than a couple of centuries, the wolves have kept their hides hidden from the outside world - only to expose themselves in the midst of danger - namely us. The vampires.

I knew the Quilette tribe were vigilant enough to abide by those laws of concealment : 'You don't disturb us, and we won't disturb you'. The general rule that maintained the precarious balance of three separate species ( the humans being the only oblivious ones to the fact that a silent war was waging on their doorstep daily ) in Forks for hundreds of decades.

"I admit I'm a bit disappointed in you, old friend."

I frowned a little at Aro's condescending tone.

"I thought you would have trusted me enough to let me know about the wolves, rather than letting me discover them myself ," he finished, his lips pursed into a thin line as he waved his hand pointedly.

_Physical contact - Aro's gift - reading thoughts,_ I pieced together, mentally chastising myself. _Of course he would have known. He'd known all along._

"I didn't want a quarrel, Aro ," I muttered. "You know as well as I do what will happen if the Volturi found out about their existence - another race that can prove a great threat to our own in higher numbers."

Aro smirked a little, before laughing scornfully. "Always a man of peace, aren't you, Carlisle ? Never the fighter, forever the preacher."

"There are better alternatives than war ," I threw in, my eyes flicking transiently to the looming vistas outside. "We do not need to engage unnecessarily-"

"But where indeed has _subtlety_ gotten us, Carlisle ?" he interjected, his voice hardening. "Think, Carlisle, think. We face a greater threat than the wolves itself. There is a host running rampant somewhere out there - without a single clue of what he is. He must be _annihilated_ immediately to preserve both our races."

I sighed and ran my groping fingers through my hair. "Perhaps there is a cure for this……._virus_, Aro. Termination might not necessarily be an ultimatum."

It seemed almost impossible, but I could have sworn I saw Aro's skin assume a more chalkier pallor upon hearing my suggestion.

"This is ridiculous, Carlisle ," he stated firmly, his eyes blazing intensely. "Such a creature _must_ be curbed by all means. Do you really want to witness the destruction of our race ? It is suicide for us if we were to let it change as many people as it can - Do you realize how many of our own we had to destroy to stop this disease from spreading ?"

I shook my head, hoping dearly that the question was rhetorical. Personally, I didn't want to know.

"Fifty three vampires, Carlisle !" Aro declared, his hand unconsciously snapping away the plastic handle of his door. "Not one - not two - but fifty three of them !"

I've never watched Aro's features contort into such a livid expression before. His pale skin appeared translucent as the thick, green veins threatened to burst out of the thin epidermis, his eyes swelling into two black orbs in a flash. He looked like he was about to crack any moment soon from the strain of not being able to control something that simply couldn't be grasped - something that threatened to eradicate the Volturi and wipe away our existence.

I let him simmer down for a moment, my own voice haughty when his eyes finally glistened ruby red once more.

"How are we to stop this, Aro ? You said so yourself that this host transmits a progressive virus that affects both vampire and wolf alike. I believe it will not be quite easy to destroy, given the fact that it possesses the strength of both races."

He didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to finger through the pocket in his robes, before finally pulling out a sheaf of what looked like hard paper. He tossed it on my lap before turning away and looking outside, watching the glistening starts with feigned interest.

"Those photos were taken before we had to dispose them. See for yourself the manner of the half-breed's sirelings, and let me know if you see a future for us at all ," he whispered, his body going rigid.

I gently flipped back the digital print-outs, my sharp eyes registering the crystal clarity of the face embossed on the front. The first picture depicted a handsome young man with dark curls and red eyes - a common vampire, no less. I stared at the picture for a while, feeling slightly perplexed. The face seemed eerily familiar somewhat, but I couldn't exactly pin down a name on it.

What exactly did he want me to see ?

This was a normal picture - nothing superbly interesting about it in another vampire's eyes. A female human might drool over it, but certainly not one of our kind - it just seemed virtually inane in my opinion.

As if sensing my bewildered musings, Aro's soft voice issued from several inches away.

"Watch the next one and make a comparison. Tell me what you see."

I frowned and shifted the first picture behind the rectangular stack, my eyes now assessing the second photograph. My frown deepened as this new photo was of the same vampire, but different all the same. His cheeks were hollow and sunken, and his eyes glowed a fearsome emerald.

I flipped the next picture, and the next one, and the next one. Each time I watched the new images, my eyes kept widening in horror as I tried to stifle a gasp. The morphing became more grotesque - I watched the once-upon-a-time handsome face contort into a flesh colored snout - the sharp cheekbones pressing against the sides of a recently formed muzzle as tough ridges outlined the curves around his eyes………

The final horror came when I spied the last photograph - the fully fledged vampire-wolf staring back at me through haunting, empty eyes. Thick curls of fur covered its slightly hunched body as it stood on two feet, its fingers curved into deadly talons and its lips curled back into a ferocious snarl. This time, I couldn't contain my gasp as I looked back at Aro, who was still watching the flitting trees outside with disinterest.

"Aro……..What is this ?" I asked, finally gaining my voice.

He diverted his attention back to me, his eyes blank and his voice strangely morbid.

"The future, Carlisle. If we do nothing to stop it."

"But-"

"Do you recognize that face, Carlisle ? You've met him quite a few times - your son took a great disliking to him once. It was Edward, I believe."

I fidgeted and watched the first photo once more, my eyebrows furrowing as recognition stirred something in my brain.

"Yes ," I replied, still frowning. "I think I do - but I'm not……..Wait…….Aro - no ! It cannot be……Can it ?" I looked up back at him, my eyes widening as a forlorn smile crossed his lips. "Please tell me it isn't ," I whispered.

He nodded sadly, gesturing towards the pictures. "Demetri was one of the first few vampires to get infected. Felix was shortly next."

I paused warily, allowing a few pictures to slip from my fingers and slide across the limousine floor below. Aro arched an eyebrow upon noticing my clumsy actions, but proceeded with his elucidation nonetheless.

"We didn't know what was happening - it was only during the evident physical changes that we realized something queer was going on. We had to quarantine the whole city and destroy all those who were infected - even our top guards. Imagine our surprise when we got word that a carrier managed to escape the purge and travel abroad - bringing along the plague with him."

He paused warily and scratched his chin pensively, his face downcast.

"You have to understand, Carlisle - there is no other way. No cure, no compromise, just elimination. It's either that or we risk being destroyed all together."

A few minutes of tense silence preceded after his solemn declaration, even I was lost in my own train of thought as I contemplated the underlying horror that was steadily weaving amongst the world. Finally having enough of the overbearing stillness - save the occasional patter of raindrops that splashed against the metal hood and tinted windows, I cracked the quiet with my query.

"Where did this Halfling even hail from ?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't know where it came from - it just did. All I know is that the carrier is a male and humans aren't susceptible to its infection. Not much is known of it otherwise - we believe the disease is through physical contact, but once again, no one in Volterra is sure."

"So it is something completely unfamiliar then ?" I mused out aloud.

"Yes ," Aro answered brusquely.

Another moment of silence settled upon us, but this one was more short lived than the last.

"We have to go back ," I announced, spying the thin film of frost that began to plaster the surroundings outside. "I have to warn my family."

I watched Aro's eyebrows knit together in concern.

"The virus might have hit your territory, Carlisle. I am not entirely sure that we could salvage-" he began, only to be interjected by my indignant voice.

"They're my coven, Aro. I believe you do understand how important my wife and children are in my existence."

"Of course, yes……….." he agreed, cocking his head to one side thoughtfully.

I didn't have to wait long to hear his next words.

"If we were to stop near the South American border, would you be able to run back on your own ?" he asked kindly, smiling slightly as I frowned at his declaration.

"You aren't following ?" I questioned in return, shifting in my seat.

"No ," he replied promptly. "The Volturi will have a hand in this, but not now. I have to meet up with Caius and Marcus in Montreal first."

I stared at him blankly and he chuckled at my confounded expression - all though the supposed humor never reached his eyes.

"The city of Volterra has been tainted - our home is no more ," he exclaimed bitterly. "The remnants of the Volturi have been shifted to Montreal as a transient resting ground for the moment. It is where we will make our final stand if things really got out of control."

I nodded in understanding and he smiled briefly, before instructing the driver to switch course and turn back. The sun had began to rise somewhere beyond my line of vision, its radiant glow touching everything along its wake as it herald the beginning of a new day. A new dawn, a new start.

But why do I have a feeling that this was a beginning I wasn't looking forward to ?

Bella's POV.

The sooner we left, the better it was. The pack was definitely mad - their usual, gentle chorus of howls were now a cacophony of infuriated roars and screeches that pierced every inch of the night sky. Esme cradled me closely against her body throughout our speedy journey, her constant assurance doing little to soothe my frazzled nerves.

"Bella, it's going to be alright. Don't worry - Edward will be fine ," she guaranteed me time and again, undeniably pinning down the raucous waltz of my heartbeat.

But she was wrong - Edward wouldn't be safe. None of us would be until this mad mystery ends once and for all - until we find out who or what is responsible for this mess. A blur of blonde a few feet ahead was the only reassurance that Rosalie led our group, the silhouette of her body almost resembling a distorted grizzly bear as she carried a moaning Emmett in her arms.

I couldn't see Alice or Jasper from my bundled up position - but I knew they lagged a few paces behind. The occasional crack of a twig or crunch of a leaf confirmed their silent, shadowy presences. It took a few more agonizing seconds before I felt the wind still around my face as Esme finally slowed down.

"Newton Outfitters ," Alice pronounced, popping right next to me.

I nodded as I slid down from Esme's grasp, before quickly heading off to find the key. After procuring it, I slid it into the keyhole and gently twisted the doorknob, peering into the darkened interior for any signs of life.

The last thing I needed was a surprise visit from the Newton colony.

"Hello ? Mike ? Mr. Newton ? Anyone there ?"

No one answered my tentative call. _Good,_ I mused, hastily slipping inside and flipping the light switch on the way. The rest of the Cullen clan filed into the room silently after me; Jasper paused awhile somewhere near the shoddy wooden table at the front of the store to set Edward down.

I didn't even stop for breath as I trotted towards my beloved, sinking down to his level as my fingers silently trailed across his smooth jaw line. Perfection. Adonis at its best. That was my Edward.

But try as I might, I couldn't grasp his usual breathtaking beauty as I watched him shiver gently, his eyeballs flicking behind occluded eyelids as he appeared to be having a nightmare of some sort. I blew a few strands of bronze away from the curves around his ear, my cool breath temporarily halting his spasms as I subconsciously reassured him of my nearby presence.

"I'm here, Edward - I'll always be here for you ," I whispered gently, not knowing whether he heard me.

His eyes remained sealed but the corner of his lips twitched in recognition of my voice. Involuntarily, a tiny teardrop that originated from my left eye socket splattered the corner of his face, causing his features to contort in pain.

It was almost as if I could hear his velvet tone bounce inside my head in response to my sorrow.

_I am here, Bella………Please don't cry………Don't waste your precious pearls on me, my love………_

So smooth and refined - just like him. Another tear slid down from my cheek, but this one didn't land. It just dangled from the tip of my chin, threatening to splash the ground below with its moroseness.

"Everything will be alright. I'll find a way - any way, to set things back together again. Just like before ," I vowed quietly, wiping away my tears as I spied his angelic face. "I promise."

I was about to brush my lips against the top of his forehead, when Jasper's icy growl rang across the shop.

"The _dogs_ have been here - this corner reeks of them."

I turned my head away to watch him sniff about a spiral shaped rack that displayed a variety of luminous fishing lure, his nose crinkling in distaste.

"Fishing bait ?" Rosalie remarked from the back, looking up from the moth-eaten recliner she currently propped Emmett upon.

"Or vampire bait ," Jasper answered back.

"Now, now - we mustn't jump into conclusions ," Esme stated patiently, all though there was no mistaking the tremor in her gentle voice. "One of the boys must have come down here a few days ago to purchase some fishing equipment. So we can't exactly judge-"

"I agree with Jasper ," Rosalie interjected. "It could be a trap."

"Or not ," Alice piped up, her face concealed by the thick shadows as she leaned against the counter. "Why don't we ask Bella what she thinks ? She would know if one of those _mongrels_-" I flinched at her harsh tone, unused to hearing her sound so bitter "-simply came in here to buy some things a couple of days ago. The scent doesn't seem fresh to me."

On cue, four pairs of tawny eyes met my own, their questioning gazes rooting me to the spot. I wasn't a lone deer caught in the headlights of a car - I was a lone deer caught in the path of a mega asteroid. Literally.

_Calm down, Bella,_ I told myself. _Just think. Did any of the La Push boys come in here this weekend ?_

I strained my memory, the images flicking through my head one by one at top speeds. Within seconds, I'd gotten hold of the tiny sliver of reminisce I craved for - hopefully enough to sate the curious hunger of the currently impatient Cullens.

"Yes ," I replied slowly, the muscles in my legs twitching as I stood up and moved a few paces away from Edward. "Sam - or was it Paul ?" I waved my hand as if swatting away that last notion. "One of them came in here looking for some iceboxes and fishing line. I can't remember who it was, but I bet Mike would. But they were definitely here. I heard fishing is the new _'it'_ thing down at La Push."

Rosalie rose her eyebrow skeptically as she slouched away from a moaning Emmett and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I still think something is not right ," she remarked, triggering a murmur from Alice and Jasper. "It's just………not _normal_………"

She sighed and Esme continued her unfinished sentence, nodding in her direction.

"I agree. The scent is a few days old, but there is no telling what the wolves are up to. It's simply not safe lingering here any further."

"But where are we going to go ?" I asked all of them feebly, suddenly feeling exhausted of playing hide and seek. "We have no where else to go and Charlie - Oh my God ! Charlie !"

My eyes widened as panic took over. I'd completely forgotten to warn Charlie where I was ! My gaze snapped to the digital clock hanging on the wooden wall, my lip trembling as I spied the digits.

11.59.

Charlie would be back home by now ! And there's no telling what would happen to him if the wolves got their paws on him first !

"I need a phone ," I told them nervously, my fingers now shaking in fear. Alice instantly glided over to me with a tiny cell phone nestled on her outstretched palm.

I reached out - the tips of my fingers barely skimming over the plastic top of the only lifeline that linked me to the outer world-

A sudden, bright, flash of light lit up every single corner of the room, basking the hauntingly beautiful faces of the Cullens in a radiant glow. I instinctively brought my eyes to shield my face, watching the rest of the vampires look at each other with perplexed expressions. Alice shot me a concerned look, before eyeing the cell phone on her palm with confusion.

It took me awhile to gain my bearings, but when the burning sensation in my eyes were quelled, I noticed that my mind was thrown into complete chaos - random images of a bronze haired God kept flitting through my thoughts, making my temples throb.

"Bella ?"

I shook my head to clear out my mind, only succeeding in making the images more resolute and prominent in my peripheral vision.

"Bella ?"

I palmed the sides of my head, my breath coming out in ragged gasps.

A beautiful meadow - the God bending down to kiss me - a low growl as he spotted a blonde haired boy - the soft taste of cold flesh - more kissing - fingers intertwining - more words - soft velvet tones - topaz gems for eyes - ravenous hunger for my blood……….

"Bella ? Are you alright ?"

My eyes wrenched open - I hadn't even realized I'd closed them. The sordid images - the uprooted memories, quickly retreated back into the depths of my mind, leaving behind a blank haze that left my thoughts more muddled up than ever.

Rosalie was now staring back at me; I didn't even know since when she moved from Emmett's side to stand by me.

"Bella, what's wrong ?" Esme asked, her face concerned. I stared back at all of them, my eyes blinking rapidly as I spied their nervous, edgy glances.

"Edward."

I didn't even know why such a word rolled off my tongue, but come out it did. I tasted the name in my memory, drawing up fuzzy images of a beautiful boy that occasionally fell back into focus every second or so.

"That name……." Jasper started, his frown deepening. "It sounds………"

The rest of them exchanged confused looks.

"Familiar……." I finished for him, my gaze tracking to the empty table near the front of the store.

Why do I get the feeling that I am forgetting something I shouldn't forget ?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Okay, I realize that that was the most confusing chapter in history. So let me explain a few things before you guys decide to grill my review page._

_In Carlisle's POV, time has jumped a little. I purposely didn't write out the full length of Aro's conversation with Carlisle because I wanted to speed up the story. This is basically what it is about : Some weird, half-breed creature has been infecting vampires and werewolves alike, turning them into monsters. Nothing much is known about the vampwolf at this point - except that it somehow transmits a progressive virus that triggers a change in its victims through physical contact. And Aro found out about the wolves since he has shaken Carlisle's hand several decades ago, when they met in Italy ( the first time the Cullen clan came to live at Forks ) during a supposed short visit there._

_In Bella's POV, everything is normal until everyone suddenly becomes disorientated in the middle of an argument. That's when Bella realizes that everything in her mind has been severely messed up, as if it was deliberately done that way. And it turns out that she isn't the only one drawing up a blank, the Cullens are confounded as well. Which means someone is toying with them, purposely erasing Edward from their minds. But who is it ?_

_Dun, dun, dun, dun ! Stay tuned to find out !_

**REVIEW !**


	10. DV's Note

**D.V.'s Note.**

Hi people!

I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything on this site, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. And yes, I can already picture some of you rolling your eyes or muttering under your breath, "That's what she always says, that stupid procrastinator. Excuse after excuse. Yeah, right!"

Well, put away the pitchforks and spare at least a minute to hear me out.

I'm currently studying my second year of Medical Bioscience in Australia, and the academic attention is certainly taking up tons of time. But here's the best bit:-

I'm getting my book published. An agency from Canada/US was willing to represent me and the editor wanted to have a peek at my manuscript and negotiate a full contract (to which I asked her to buy me some time because I'm rewriting huge portions of my story and balancing a full time Medical degree; no easy task, let me tell you). She hasn't replied yet, but I'm hoping and praying things will work out.

I want to personally thank some of the coolest people I've met on that has either helped me through this (one of you guys even turned out to be the best penpal and editor ever! And yes, that's you, B! THANKS!) or inspired me to continue, or even just wanted to have a chat with me:-

-musical-gerbil- (Love you darling! Thanks a ton for everything! )

-AnyatheRhymer- (It's nice to bump into another Malaysian who can write very well! Thanks for all the chat sessions! ;) )

-Alicia- (Sorry hon, forgot your pen name –sheepish smile- Thanks for being one of the first people on the site to talk to me!)

-GunnerGirl- (My first reviewer! How could I ever thank you? –kisses feet-)

-CocoLime- (Probably one of my most favorite reviewers. She always makes my ego swell with her sweet comments)

-Naomi- (Most possibly we'll never see each other online again due to schedule clashes, but if you were to ever read this, thank you for being so kind to me)

-Kimmeth and Halt at X- (you two have been loyally supporting my DS fics, I can never thank you enough for this! )

-Twisted Ingenue- (Previously KurdasGirl, if I'm not mistaken – Thanks for your awesome reviews and support!)

And there are plenty more that I can thank – if only I could meet each and every one of personally, I'd hug you all and give you a gigantic box of chocolates. Thanks everyone for all your support, constructive criticisms, reviews, and lovely PMs.

I was planning to scrap off some ficlets, but after looking back at the crappy stories and awesome people that made my life more colorful than it was meant to be, I had no heart to. Every word I wrote on this site just proved to me how much I've moved up the scale of amateurism to professionalism, so I'm going to let them stay the way they are (with some edited and upgraded portions in due time) for memory's sake. So I will **CONTINUE** writing, just probably at infrequent and random moments. I don't plan on giving up – I'm no longer a quitter like I once used to be. So hang in there, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

P.S. If you have any queries about my book, I'm afraid I won't be able to divulge much, including the title and storyline for fear of plagiarists and a future legal lawsuit (on my end, should anyone get bright ideas to rip off my hard work). But I can tell you this : it's under the paranormal romance category and fishes a completely new uptake on how we see our current world. ;)

P.P.S. Word of advice : Don't give up on your dreams. I failed 40 times and I quit. But two years later and God's answer comes knocking on my door. So have a little faith in what you're doing and Him. Things always never work out with a 'yes', but with the 'best'. So be patient and **DON'T** give up! 

~Jo


End file.
